


A Towel

by Cliophilyra



Series: Prompt Challenge 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliophilyra/pseuds/Cliophilyra
Summary: In which Sam and Gabriel are both idiots but are definitely not pining and Dean should learn to knock.





	A Towel

**Author's Note:**

> For a single word prompt from the lovely Flutterbycupcake26 - Sorry it took so long!
> 
> Had to repost due to bloody html issues - Sorry!

Sam walks out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam, one threadbare towel wrapped around his waist while he scrubs at his wet hair with another. He sighs deeply, feeling more or less clean again after leaving what felt like a gallon of vampire blood behind him, swirling away down the shower drain.

“Holy crap I’ve never wanted to be a towel so much in my life.”

The unexpected voice in what he thought was an empty motel room makes Sam jump. He pulls the towel away from his eyes, instinctively looking around for his gun, before he recognises the room’s other occupant. His shoulders drop and he rolls his eyes, levelling an exasperated look at Gabriel who is grinning at him around a green sucker.

“Fuck you Gabe,” Sam says without particular heat. “What are you doing here?”

Gabriel shrugs and shifts the stick of the candy between his teeth. “Can’t I just visit my favourite hunter? Why do I have to have a reason?”

Sam makes a face. “Oh I don’t know. Because I - we - haven’t seen you for months? Since--” he stops himself, falling silent with hands on hips.

“Since I rocked your world Sammy?”

“Yes--no!” Sam lies. “Since one of the biggest mistakes I have made in a life full of giant glaring mistakes.” 

Gabriel’s mouth twists into a sly smile that looks entirely fake. Sam feels a twinge of guilt for his words, but not enough to apologise. 

“Oh so that wasn’t my name you were moaning in the shower just now?”

“Oh fuck off,” Sam snaps, covering his embarrassment with anger. “Where the fuck have you been?” he asks, hoping he doesn’t sound as whiny as he suspects he does. 

Gabriel looks contrite for a moment. “Sorry Sammy I was busy.”

“Busy? For six months? And don’t call me Sammy,” he sounds petulant and he knows it.

“So no chance of a do-over?”

Sam glares at him, pretending that was not what he had just been imagining in the shower, and turns away to riffle through his duffle for clean clothes instead. Fuck Gabriel, he thinks.

“My sentiments exactly kiddo,” Gabriel says behind him. 

Sam opens his mouth to tell him to get the fuck out - of the room and his head - and then closes it again. Is that really what he wants? Really? Gabriel had been the best, not to mention the only, fuck he’d had in longer than he cared to remember. Yes he’d been mildly pissed when he’d disappeared afterwards but then again why shouldn’t he? It had been a spur of the moment thing; adrenaline fueled. A post fight, post victory celebration. In all honesty he hadn’t been expecting it to lead to anything more.

He might use the memory of that night from time to time when he needed a little ‘inspiration’, but it wasn’t like he’d been pining for Gabriel all this time. It was just that, for a moment, when the angel waltzed back in without so much as a by-your-leave he had felt that he _should_ be annoyed. He turns around.

Gabriel is sitting on the bed, irritating grin still firmly in place. His golden eyes darken, leering unashamedly as Sam walks slowly over to stand in front of him.

“You’re a nightmare,” Sam says fondly, reaching out to push his fingers into the angel’s hair. 

Gabriel hooks his fingers under Sam’s towel where it wraps around his waist, above the increasingly obvious tent in the fabric, and smirks as he pulls forward sharply, yanking Sam toward him. The towel comes away, falling to the floor in a crumpled heap, and Gabriel leans forward until Sam can feel his warm breath on his skin, raising goosebumps on his stomach. “Looks like it’s a good nightmare though?” Gabriel says smugly and licks up the length of his cock in one hot stripe. 

Sam’s breath stutters and he groans deeply. “Oh shut up,” he mutters on a gasp as Gabriel opens his mouth and takes him in deep, swirling his tongue around the head of his cock. Sam moans again, tightening his grip on the angel’s hair, raking his blunt nails over his scalp. He can feel Gabriel smile around him, starting to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks and flicking his tongue. “Fuck!” this is exactly what he remembers when he’s in the shower, this wet, tight warmth, this spreading heat. He resists the urge to push forward, to fuck Gabriel’s mouth. His legs shake as he holds himself back. Until Gabriel’s hands slide up and around, slim fingers gripping his ass, dragging him forward. He feels Gabriel’s throat relax and his cock slides impossibly deep as the angel swallows around him. He reaches down in amazement, trailing his thumb around spit-slick lips, feeling them stretch around him, groaning as Gabriel takes his whole length without a pause. 

Sam closes his eyes, head tipped back as he thrusts blindly, coiling heat building and building. Then, all of a sudden the tight-wet-hot is gone. His eyes snap open and he looks down. His cock is rock hard and leaking. Gabriel is still there, looking up at him with hooded eyes, a mixture of amusement and lust in his smile.

“Having fun there Sasquatch?” he smirks. Sam can only nod wordlessly. Gabriel smiles and licks another wide wet line up Sam’s cock. Sam shivers, grabbing at Gabriel’s hair again. “Do you want to come?”

“Fuck yes, pretty sure I was just about to.”

Gabriel smiles. “Hmm...well I was thinking I would much prefer it if you came inside me again.”

Sam doesn’t need telling twice. He places a hand on Gabriel’s chest and pushes. Gabriel’s clothes disappear the moment he lands on the bed, grinning up at him. Sam smiles back and moves over him, licking his way up Gabriel’s lithe body, sucking marks into his neck that shouldn’t show up tomorrow but will. Gabriel wraps his arms and legs around Sam and bites down on the meat of his shoulder as Sam slides into him. They both cry out, somewhere between pain and pleasure. Gabriel clutches at him, dragging his nails over Sam’s ass, up his back, over his shoulders and Sam begins to move, thrusting into him hard, fast, bracing himself with huge hands either side of his head. Gabriel’s eyes are closed and for once the only sounds coming from his mouth are gasps and moans and Sam’s name, repeated over and over like a litany or a prayer. Sam leans down, kissing along the line of his throat, lips pressed to his Adam’s apple, feeling the pulse under the skin. Gabriel’s eyes snap open and a wild light seems to flare behind the gold.

“Holy--” Sam’s words are choked off as he comes, hard, inside him and feels Gabriel tighten around him in answer, spilling between them in streaks of white.

Sam’s arm gives away and he collapses onto Gabriel. There is silence for several seconds, or maybe minutes. Hot skin against hot skin. Sticky, panting, catching breath. Gabriel makes a noise of protest and then a small sigh as Sam slips out of him, pressing his lips to Gabriel’s collarbone as the angel pushes sweat-soaked hair from his forehead. 

Sam groans deeply and rolls over, landing heavy on his back and staring at the ceiling. Well that told _him_, he thinks and the thought makes him laugh out loud.

“Glad I amuse you,” Gabriel says and Sam laughs more.

“You do. But this time I’m amusing myself with my herculean effort of willpower.”

“Willpower is over-rated,” Gabriel says on a yawn, turning to face Sam, head propped on one hand. “Did you want to do that?”

“God yes.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

Sam gives him a ‘what do you think’ look, Gabriel shrugs. “So--”

“Yeah yeah I know. I just...I kinda suck at giving in to what I want these days, you know? It doesn’t always...go well.”

“I’m well aware of the dangers of your dick, Sammich. I am prepared to take the risk.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “That’s very selfless of you.”

“I know, it’s in the job description.”

“I’m pretty sure none of that was in your job description.”

Gabriel waggles his eyebrows. “It’s in the one I wrote,” he smirks.

He sits up and stretches, pushing his arms over his head. Sam rolls over and watches the muscles move in his back as he stands. Gabriel clicks his fingers and his clothes are back, hair in place, almost as if the last few hours never happened. Sam tries to ignore the slight drop in his mood.

“You going?” he says, trying for casual. Gabriel nods and leans down to kiss him. Sam kisses back enthusiastically and as he does he notices the marks he left on Gabriel’s neck are still there. Not all traces gone then. He smiles. “Don’t leave it six months this time ok?”

Gabriel smiles crookedly. “You know, you never...I kinda thought that was it. Last time. You didn’t call for me...pray to me or whatever.”

Sam blinks. Was that true? Surely he had...oh. He clears his throat. “Sorry...I. I don’t know why, I never thought…”

“Well, we’re both idiots so just remember ok, if you want me just pray,” he puts his hands together and casts a pious gaze toward the ceiling. “You know how to pray don’t you Sam? You just put your hands together and beg.”

Just as Sam launches a pillow at him the door opens and Dean walks in. He stops dead, a look of utter horror dawning on his face, encompassing the sight of Sam naked, Gabriel cackling as he disappears with a flurry of wings, and the rapidly approaching pillow, which misses the vanishing archangel and instead hits Dean square in the face. Sam hastily grabs a towel from the floor and tries not to give in to hysterical laughter as he prepares for the onslaught.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you think!


End file.
